badpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Destruction of Bikini Bottom
I was in 6th grade, and I was a big fan of SpongeBob. I had just gotten home from school, and tuned in to Nickelodeon. A bumper came on that said that this was a previously unaired episode of the show, and I got excited. The intro played as normal, and the title of the episode appeared. It was called "The Destruction of Bikini Bottom". I was confused on why it was titled like that, but I just didn't care. It starts at Patrick's rock, and shows the back of Patrick sitting on his chair, watching nothing but static. It cuts to SpongeBob knocking on his door, and he comes in. SpongeBob asks Patrick if he wants to go jellyfishing, but he doesn't answer. SpongeBob repeats his question, and still, Patrick gives no response. He goes closer, and as he does, the screen starts going red. As SpongeBob is about to touch him, Patrick says "I can't take it anymore." SpongeBob asks what's bothering him, but Patrick just moves past him and walks out of his rock. The scene then transitions to the Krusty Krab, and Squidward is at the cash register. Patrick enters with a flamethrower, like the one he had in "Pet Sitter Pat". He opens the door and stands outside. To my shock, he lit the restaurant on fire. Patrick then locks the door from the outside, preventing anyone from escaping. He then runs away, leaving a picture of a burning Krusty Krab. I hid my face under a pillow as I hear the deafening screams of the customers yelling for help, and then, silence. It then slowly shows the customers, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs' corpses, with realistic burns. SpongeBob comes in, appalled at what has just happened. He asks "What kind of monster could have done this?" as he walks through the charred remains of the kitchen. Patrick somehow teleports behind SpongeBob and says "I did." He then takes a butcher's knife from the cutting board. SpongeBob starts to panic, and says "Patrick, why?". Patricks voice becomes very distorted and then he says "Now that you have found out the truth, you must die." Patrick then cuts a circular hole in SpongeBob's chest, and it starts spewing blood. I started to cry. As SpongeBob starts to bleed out, Patrick takes SpongeBob's spatula and makes a Krabby Patty, replacing the patty with the chunk of SpongeBob's body. It shows SpongeBob's first person view, and then Patrick takes a bite out of the Krabby Patty he had just made. The last thing SpongeBob sees is Patrick's hand coming toward's his hand coming towards his face, and then, he twists it right off. Patrick then eats SpongeBob's face, along with the rest of the Krabby Patty. Patrick then enters the Chum Bucket, where Plankton attempts to greet him, but Patrick steps on him. This time, however, unlike the usual splat shape Plankton turns into when crushed, blood appears underneath Patrick's foot. Patrick then uses Karen and launches an atomic bomb set to strike Bikini Bottom in 10 minutes. Patrick then kills a passing fish and steals his boat, and escapes Bikini Bottom a minute before the bomb hits. Sandy now just notices the bomb, but she appears to already know it's too late. She curls up and starts crying uncontrollably. 10 seconds later, an explosion is heard, and the shockwave arrives at her house. Sandy and her house are annihilated and vaporized, becoming nothing more than a pile of ash. The bubble transition plays, and Patrick then appears on screen. He has no eyes, and he then takes out the same knife he used to kill SpongeBob. I could tell because it was still bloody. He then throws it at the screen, and I ducked. I swear I could've felt it graze my hair. Patrick then slowly says "We can all escape, Ethan." I was horrified that he, a mass murderer, knew my name. He then says "Only if we do this.", and takes out a pistol. He points it at his head, and pulls the trigger. Bits of brain and blood were flying everywhere, and then the screen faded to black. The episode then ended. The next day, I told my friends what I saw, but they just called me crazy and said that there was no new episode of SpongeBob. I look for a list of SpongeBob episodes, but it wasn't there. By writing this, I hope I can find someone else who saw this awful episode. ----Source Category:Lost episudes Category:Well, that was pointless...